Take my Life
by glaamorousxMeel
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Hermione viviera en la époda de Tom Ryddle? Una tutoría puede hacer amigos a las personas mas distintas de Hogwarts, incluso más que amigos. Pero Tom guarda un gran secreto, un oscuro secreto y un oscuro plan. [ACTUALIZADO CAPÍTULO 4] [R
1. Tutoría

**Hola, **

**Bueno ustedes pensaran, ¿Quién es esta loca que escribe FanFictions de Hermione con Tom Ryddle, pero bueno me gustan las parejas un poco raras, y este es un ficc Hermione/Tom Ryddle, lo hago por varias razones aquí están…**

**No hay ningún ficc Hermione/Tom Ryddle**

**Me gusta esta pareja, por que me gusta soñar, con parejas que nunca serán, por ejemplo esta.**

**Los ficc que hay, están en inglés y para quienes no saben inglés se les hace bastante difícil.**

**Espero que esas sean unas buenas razones, pero si ya no les gusta, mándense a cambiar…**

Hermione era una chica bastante guapa, tenía 15 años y este año cursaría su 5º año, su pelo tenía un color marrón claro y unos rizos bajo sus hombros, sus ojos almendrados y color miel eran hermosos, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y media cerca de 1.65, ella era la típica chica estudiosa y aplicada, todos los años era la primera de la clase y hasta de el colegio, sus calificaciones siempre eran las mas altas, la chica era casi perfecta. Ella nunca había tenido un novio, pero no porque los chicos no se lo pidieran, si no porque ella estaba enamorada, enamorada de un chico completamente distinto a ella…

Tom era un chico, digamos que demasiado guapo, este año cursaría su sexto año en la escuela de Hogwarts con 16 años, tenía el pelo negro unos pocos rizos, era de cuerpo macizo y media cerca de 1.75, sus ojos eran verdaderamente llamativos y sin duda hermosos, él pertenecía a la casa de Slyterin, tenía buenos amigos, pero algunas personas no confiaban mucho en él, era bueno en clases, no tanto como otros, pero algo lo había estado haciendo bajar sus notas en este último tiempo, algo que nadie sabía, excepto él. No tenía novia, ya que según él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, eso era lo que pensaba…

Srta. Granger, necesito hablar con usted (la voz de una profesora se escuchó tras ella, mientras la chica caminaba por los pasillos)

¿Si, profesora McGonagall (n/a: voy a ocupar a los mismos profesores)

Bueno, preferiría hablar contigo en mi despacho, sígueme…

La chica caminó tras la profesora hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora…

Bueno, mira no te pongas nerviosa, yo te quería pedir un favor…

Si, claro, ¿De qué se trata?

Mira quiero que seas la tutora de un chico, él es un chico muy, muy inteligente, pero este último tiempo ha estado actuando un poco distraído, y ha bajado sus notas, quiero que seas su tutora en encantamientos y en transformaciones, ¿puedes?

Si, encantada, pero ¿De que alumno se trata?

Ah, se me olvidaba, su nombre es Tom Ryddle, es un año mayor que tú, alumno de Slyterin.

(La chica quedo boquiabierta, que suerte tenía)-. Si, creo que lo he visto (mintió)

si, casi todo el colegio lo conoce, es muy buen estudiante, pero ha bajado su rendimiento, tú fijas la tutoría dos veces por semana…

Si, yo habló con él y fijamos las clases, ¿le aviso a UD. Cuando este listo esto?

Por favor

No hay problema…

Puedes retirarte, ve a cenar

Gracias profesora

Hermione luego de esto quedó feliz, era tanta su buena suerte…

Llegó donde sus compañeras en la mesa de Gryffindor…

- Hola Hermione, ¿dónde estabas?

**- **Hablando con la Prof. McGonagall

- ¿Y sobre que?

- Nada, tengo que dar tutoría a un chico de 6º año (La amiga de Hermione, no sabía los sentimientos de la castaña por Tom)

- Ah, ¿Quien?

- Nicole, es que no lo creerás es al chico Ryddle

- Que suerte tienes Hermione, te felicito

Las chicas siguieron hablando, pero alguien estaba llamando a Hermione tocándole la espalda.

Disculpa ¿Tú eres Hermione Granger?

Si, yo soy (La chica se sonrojó levemente)

Eh, bueno necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí

Si, no hay problema ¿Dónde?

Eh, sígueme …

Disculpa Nicole, luego hablamos (dijo Hermione, a lo que su amiga solo se encogió de hombros)

El chico la llevó a un pasillo, donde circulaban pocos alumnos

Bueno, mi nombre es Tom, y es un gusto conocerte

Gracias (dijo la chica sonrojada)

Bueno, vine por lo de la tutoría (dijo él avergonzado)

Si, yo puedo ayudarte con las dos materias que la profesora McGonagall me asignó…

¿Puedes mañana, para ¿transformaciones?

Si, claro y… ¿el sábado para Encantamientos? (sugirió la castaña)

Si, perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana

A las ¿7:00, ¿A qué hora puedes tú?

A las 7:00 esta bien, ¿En que lugar?

En la sala… de… ¿Encantamientos?

Jajaja, que obvio, si entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós (dijo el chico que con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de la castaña)

La chica vio al chico alejarse, nunca había conocido a un Slyterin tan agradable, y además, era él Tom, el chico por el que hace dos años babeaba, ella sería su tutora…

Hermione luego de esto no volvió al comedor, sino que se fue a su habitación, donde se durmió pensando en que hoy había sido un gran día y esperando que mañana fuera mejor…

Al fin es sábado (se dijo a ella misma al despertar)

Ya despertaste (le dijo Nicole desde la cama de al lado)

Si…

Ayer no volviste al comedor, quiero saber que hablaste con él…

Ah, si (al recordar esto a la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro)

Al parecer la pasaste bien (dijo Nicole sarcásticamente)

No, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver eso de las tutorías, hoy y los martes, a las 7:00, sala de encantamientos

Y entonces ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Bueno, por que al despedirse de mí, me besó la mejilla (dijo con sonrisa triunfante)

¿Eso?

Si, ¿por qué?

Yo creé que era algo mejor

Mejor que eso, hay muy pocas cosas (dijo Hermione)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, ese fue el 1º capítulo de este ficc, se supone que esta es la época de Tom Ryddle, o sea, hace muchos años, por lo que Harry, Ron, Ginny, etc. Aún no existían, Nicole es la mejor y única amiga de Hermione, bueno REVIEWS please, actualizaré, como siempre dentro de una semana mas o menos.**


	2. Aguamenti I Parte

**Hola: Bueno, gracias a las personas que me dejaron REVIEWS, eso es lo mejor, es que amo los REVIEWS, sean malos, buenos, aportivos, 0 aporte, me gustan todos, así que ahora les contesto:**

**Irma Lair: Gracias, n.n, bueno, aquí va el 2º capítulo, a mí… digamos que no me cae de lo más bien Ginny así que no creo que haga un ficc de ella, y menos con Tom, jeje si, hay muy pocos fics de ellos, el mío es el único en español. Gracias por lo de TU FAN… xD.**

**Monik Moony: Ay, gracias también, bueno, aquí va mi 2º capítulo.**

**Sheila Ruiz: Bueno, yo también escribí este fic, por lo escasas de estas parejas, pero cada vez que escribo uno, me entrego mucho a lo que escribo. Hay ¿Quién no estaría babeando por Tom? Jeje.**

**Si, se les va a extrañar, pero no podía ponerlos, por que son parte de un futuro importante.**

**AnneMalfoy: Si, no había ninguno en nuestro idioma materno, jajaja. Gracias por los consejos para leer un fic en inglés, voy a hacerme un tiempo para leerlos ;.**

**Ahora les dejo el capítulo nº 2.**

Capítulo 2: "Aguamenti"

Las dos chicas se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, Hermione noto enseguida que en la mesa de Slyterin faltaba un alumno, Tom…

¿Te falta alguien? –preguntó Nicole al verla con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Slyterin.

¡Nadie! –dijo la chica con un tono cortante.

Mm. Parece que andamos "en esos días"

Ja, ja, ja. –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Solo estaba bromeando, tampoco es para que te enojes…

Las chicas tomaron cereal con leche, a decir verdad Hermione estaba mas preocupada de la mesa de Slyterin, ahora apreciando a Tom, que hace poco había llegado que de su comida, Nicole le dirigía miradas como diciéndole "no mires tanto allá o Tom se gastará". Y ella le respondía alzando una ceja. Hasta las 17:00, Hermione acompañaría a Nicole a su entrenamiento de Quidditch, Nicole, aparte de buena jugadora, era bastante linda, tenía el pelo castaño, pero a diferencia de Hermione, el de ella era liso, le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos verdes y su piel era muy blanca, medía cerca de 1.60 y era delgada; jugaba de cazadora en el equipo, junto a seis hombres, es decir, ella era la única mujer en el equipo.

Hermione se fue a sentar a las gradas en la 2º fila. Ella veía jugar a su amiga, que en toda la tarde, hizo entrar mas de 16 veces la Quaffle en los aros, Hermione admiraba a su amiga, al terminar, se fue a encontrar a su amiga, la vio hablando con el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, ella sonreía, y el chico le explicaba algo con las manos, las movía de un lado a otro… Cuando terminaron, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nicole, y cuando se alejó, Hermione fue donde su amiga…

Como que encontraste novio –dijo Hermione

Mm. Digamos que no es mi novio, es mi amigo

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿amigos, no creo, si vieras como…te miraba, es obvio que le gustas…

¿Como, a ti te gusta Tom?...

¡¡Tom, ¡¿Qué hora es!... –dijo Hermione alterada.

¡¡Hermione, tus clases con él…

Las dos chicas corren al castillo, atraviesan pasillos corriendo… suben a la habitación y ven la hora… 19:30.

¡¡¿Cómo! La hora se me pasó volando, lo siento Nicole, nos vemos… no lo sé nos vemos cerca de las 9 o 10, la verdad, no sé a que hora llegaré, pero si puedes espérame despierta, ahí te cuento… -decía Hermione mientras se cambiaba la túnica por un sweater blanco…

Bueno, sí, si no llegas después de las 12:00 te espero…

Ay, es como obvio que no llegare tan tarde ¿no?

Pero… bueno yo sólo decía…

Bueno, ahora me voy, que estoy demasiado atrasada, va a pensar que soy una irresponsable, una inmadura, una… -decía Hermione alterada.

Y diciendo éstas cosas salió de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos y llegó hasta el aula de encantamientos, allí, sólo y con una pluma en mano, estaba Tom, tan tranquilo como siempre…

- ¿Hermione? –dijo él girándose hacia la chica.

- Lo siento, estaba en el campo de Quidditch, se me pasó la hora volando –mientras mas explicaciones le daba, más roja se puso.

- No, no importa, la verdad, estaba tratando de comprender este hechizo, lo estuve intentando, pero no me resulta.

Hermione se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Tom, éste se encontraba con un libro "Hechizos y Encantamientos 6º año". Era un libro muy polvoriento, y al parecer era usado, o quizás lo había pedido en la biblioteca. Hermione se acercó aún sonrojada, Tom no apartaba la vista de la chica, cosa que a esta la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa, al llegar al escritorio, esta le echó un vistazo al libro, en la página se podía observar la fotografía de un mago, desde la varita de éste salía un chorro de agua, Hermione enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba del encantamiento "Aguamenti", se suponía que ése encantamiento se aprendía en 6º año pero ella ya lo había intentado, y a decir verdad, lo hacía bastante bien.

Bien, es el aguamenti, ¿no es así?

Si, a principios de semestre nos enseñaron como hacerlo, pero, como ves ya estamos a fines de noviembre, y aún no he podido aprenderlo bien, sólo una vez salió un, pequeñísimo chorrito de agua –Hermione pensó que Tom tenía una voz muy tierna, sobre todo cuando usaba diminutivos.

Bueno, para esto necesitaremos un poco más de espacio, o si no dejaremos muy mal esta sala, y el profesor se enfadará con nosotros.

Esta bien, ¿Dónde dejamos los escritorios?

Yo pienso, que es mejor dejarlas al lado de allá –dijo Hermione y apuntó el lado derecho de la sala- Así apuntaremos hacía delante, y allá podremos secar más rápidamente si el suelo se moja demasiado.

Si, claro, de verdad eres muy inteligente –dijo Tom, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Bueno, eh. Corramos las mesas y comencemos, ya me he demorado bastante como para seguir atrasando las cosas –dijo ella cambiando el tema.

Los dos comenzaron a correr mesas, obviamente con hechizos, cosa que hizo bastante más rápidas las cosas. Al cabo de cinco minutos el aula estaba vacía, dejando los escritorios a un lado un poco alejado.

Bueno empecemos, lo primero que debes tener en tu varita –le dijo ella, que se dio cuenta de que el moreno había dejado la varita, junto al libro en una de las mesas.

Ah. Si, voy por ella –Tom corrió hacia la mesa y volvió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es apuntar a tu objetivo, imaginate que tu enemigo es aquella almohada, apunta a ella con la varita, y ponte en una posición cómoda para ti. –Al parecer el chico comprendió perfectamente a la castaña, su varita estaba tan rígida como el mismo, apuntaba con cautela y sus ojos negros miraban al frente sin dejar nada pasar.

Ahora, debes concentrarte, piensa en el objetivo, imaginate en un enfrentamiento contra alguien, pero lo más importante es pensar en agua. ¿Si? –dijo Hermione.

Si.

Bien, ahora, no pierdas nada de vista y di muy claramente, recuerda pensar en agua ¡"Aguamenti"! –la chica apuntó al almohadón y de su varita salió un gran chorro de agua, haciendo caer la almohada, y dejando el suelo lleno de más agua… Bien ¿Crees que lo puedes intentar ahora?.

Lo intentaré –dijo el esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro-. Bien –volvió a la rígida posición que había adoptado antes de observar a Hermione y sin darse tiempo gritó -¡Aguamenti!


	3. Aguamenti II Parte

**Hola! perdon, miles de perdones para todos** **por la demora, fui una irresponsable, lo siento. Bueno, al menos ya termine el colegio y ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que podré actualizar mas seguido si mi mamá no saca en internet /  
Yo casi muero cuando dijo eso, asi que haré lo posible para que no lo saque... Miles de gracias a las personas que me dejaron REVIEWS, y perdon otra vez por la demora. Respondo REVIEWS**

**Jim3na: Bueno, ya te aclaré eso del receso... i'm sorry, pero aquí esta el cáp... y no lo dejaré, eso tenlo muy muy seguro ;  
Irma Lair: Bueno... ahora verás si a Tom le resulta el hechizo o no... jeje.**

Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews que son de gran ayuda...

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Aguamenti" (Parte II)

Tom lo dijo muy claramente, pero de su varita no salia ni una gota de agua, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y en ese momento, Hermione se sintió muy incómoda…

Ves –le dijo el chico mirándola- para encantamientos no sirvo, ni siquiera puedo conjurar un aguamenti…

Mira, debe ser falta de algo, quizás de concentración, eso es lo que te falta, si éste encantamiento no te sale, no podremos seguir avanzando, tienes que concentrarte ¿si?... –dijo ella en un tono suave y tratando de controlar sus nervios-.

Gracias, eres muy paciente, creo que la profesora McGonagall acertó muy bien al elegirte como mi tutora… ahora me concentrare –dijo él sonriendo-.

El chico siguió mirando a Hermione durante unos segundos más, lo que hizo a la chica ponerse en una situación muy incómoda, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír… aunque de una manera realmente tonta… Tom, al parecer satisfecho, tomó su varita entre sus dedos y miró fijamente la almohada que tenía enfrente…

Concéntrate –dijo Hermione en un susurro.

¡AGUAMENTI! –gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas y un gran chorro de agua salió de la varita de Tom, tan grande que derribó la almohada en un segundo y dejó la sala con el piso inundado…

wow… -fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de la boca de Hermione-. Eso… eso estuvo más que bien… estuvo excelente –dijo la castaña muy sorprendida-.

Si… -dijo el perdido en la pared, y mirando cada vez el suelo y la almohada, que había saltado metros mas allá-. Genial…

¡Lo lograste Tom!

Tom sólo sonrió…

Creo… que eso esta perfecto para hoy, lo lograste en menos de… -dijo Hermione consultando su reloj, al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron muchísimo-.

¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Tom preocupado.

¡Son las 1:00 AM! –dijo Hermione histérica

oh… que tarde –dijo él en un tono menos preocupado-.

¡Te imaginas alguien nos ve¡Nos expulsarían y ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall nos salvara de esto! Nos van a expulsar Tom¿Qué harem…

Tranquila Hermione –dijo el tomándola por los brazos, nadie nos verá, pero primero tenemos que limpiar esto ¿De acuerdo? –Mientras Tom le hablaba ella se perdió en sus ojos negros-. Claro… -Respondió ella.

Los dos, con hechizos sencillos tuvieron todo en su lugar en menos de quince minutos.

Ya, ya vámosnos¡salgamos de aquí! –dijo Hermione tomando su varita y saliendo por la puerta principal-.

Tenemos que ir con cuidado, se unos pasillos por los que Filch (n/a: no se si existía en esos tiempos, pero estaba ahí xD) no ha ido en años…

Esta bien –dijo ella aún desconfiada del chico.

Tom apagó la luz y tomó el libro con el que había estado estudiando antes de que Hermione llegara, el chico tomó la mano de Hermione y ella pudo sentir lo fría que estaba –_Debió haber sido por el agua-pensó. _Tom llevó a Hermione por unos pasillos en la completa oscuridad, lo único que brillaba era la luz de la luna, cuando mientras caminaban, Hermione escuchó algo… algo que se arrastraba sobre ella. Hermione miró enseguida arriba y el corazón le palpito a mil por hora-. ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

¿Qué fue qué? –preguntó Tom como si nada…

¿Qué acaso no lo escuchaste?, algo hay allá arriba…

No… no creo, quizás fue un ratón, o quizás estás muy cansada –dijo él con una suave voz que tranquilizo a la castaña-.

Tienes razón, debo estar muy cansada

No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos –Luego de estas palabras, caminaron unos pocos metros cuando un maullido de gato se oyó al lado de ellos… -¡diablos! -. Y con este maullido, una luz se aproximaba desde el pasillo contiguo.

Tom actúo rápidamente, tomó a Hermione del brazo y corrió fuerte, se detuvieron unos metros más atrás y Tom se puso a tocar una pared como si allí hubiera algo.

¡Vámosnos¡ahí viene Filch! -susurró Hermione un poco alterada

Sólo espera un poco… un poco –Tom empujó la pared y el y Hermione entraron allí, justo antes de que Filch con su gata los encontrara.

Creo que te equivocaste mi gata, pero no nos daremos por vencidos, esos bándalos deben andar por aquí –dijo el conserje-.

Tom y Hermione estaban muy apretados ahí dentro, al parecer allí guardaban libros viejos, pero en la oscuridad no se podía ver nada.

Me estas pisando Hermione –masculló Tom

¡ay! Lo siento mucho –dijo Hermione corriéndose de su zapato, peor apenas alcanzó a mover un pie y la pared la detuvo

Ese lugar era definitivamente pequeño, debía tener unos 2mtsª ambos estaban cansado, Hermione tomó su varita y con un hechizo _Lumus _iluminó el lugar, como había pensado, en el lugar solo habían libros. –Será mejor que salgamos pronto-. Le dijo ella y el asintió, empujó la pared y volvieron al mismo pasillo, ahora sin rastros de Filch ni su gata. Los dos caminaron, hasta que Hermione encontró un lugar parecido, ya estaban cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, prácticamente en las escaleras.

Esta bien que me dejes aquí Tom, si alguien te ve no será nada bueno…

¿Estarás bien? –preguntó el chico mirando a Hermione, pregunta que a esta la hizo reír por dentro…

Si… estoy muy cerca de la Torre, de aquí a allá no me pasara nada, estoy segura

Bueno, quería darte las gracias Hermione, sin ti no hubiera podido sacar ese hechizo, eres una gran tutora, muchas gracias, te lo recompensaré ¿si?...

No es necesario, también me gustó ayudarte… -dijo Hermione sonriéndole

Tal vez no es necesario, pero de todas formas lo haré ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver? -preguntó el.

El martes, para… para transformaciones

Entonces nos vemos el martes ¿a las 7?

Si, esta vez si llegaré a tiempo… lo siento por hoy…

No importa, bueno, entonces el martes a las 7, que duermas bien Hermione –dijo el mirándola a los ojos, ella bajo la mirada y el le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, aunque esta vez pudo haber jurado que fue a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios…

Hermione quedó plasmada mientras miraba como el chico se alejaba, _eso fue genial_, fue lo único que pudo pensar, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras volvió a escuchar aquella cosa, iba sobre ella… se arrastraba, pero pensó que estaba muy cansada, así que no prestó mayor atención a aquel sonido. Al entrar a la sala vio que el fuego que quedaba era mínimo, ya casi las puras cenizas iluminaban, Hermione subió muy rápido a su habitación esperando para contarle a Nicole todo lo sucedido, pero cuando entró solo vio a su amiga completamente dormida, ella al recordar que hora eran no lo pensó dos veces y se acostó, para dormir tranquilamente… ¿o quizás no tan tranquila?.


	4. Dickon Hart

Hola, al fin volví de mis largas vacaciones.

Le pido perdón a la gente por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía internet ¬¬ y me fui todo enero de vacaciones, acabó de terminar este capítulo… y espero que les guste mucho, mil, mil gracias a xexi, Jim3na y a Cinthia que me dejaron REVIEWS, trataré de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, haber si me sales xD, por ningún motivo dejaré este fic : D besos a todos… y perdón )

Capítulo 4: "Dickon Hart" 

Hermione despertó asustada a las 5:45 AM; estaba transpirando y agitada, cuando se puso a recordar lo que había soñado solo pudo acordarse de una gran serpiente, aquella víbora la seguía, debía medir al menos 20 mts. Hermione corría mientras la serpiente la seguía a pocos metros, estaba tan cansada que no pudo seguir, vio unos grandes ojos amarillos que aparecieron en la serpiente y cayó…

Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente y dio un gran suspiro _todo fue una pesadilla_,dijo luego, hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo tomó sin dejar una gota, trató de dormirse pero le fue imposible hacerlo, ¿Por qué había tenido aquella pesadilla tan rara?, Quizás debería ir a echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca… serpientes, serpientes. O tal vez ella estaba exagerando y aquello sólo había sido un sueño, común y corriente… A pesar de tener ese pensamiento claro en su mente decidió levantarse, al fin era domingo…

Hermione se fue a lavar, se peinó y se vistió. Ese domingo tocaba paseo a Hogsmeade, alumnos de 5º año. Hermione miró por la ventana, no nevaba, pero estaba muy helado. Hermione se puso jeans, botas y un sweater, con esto le dieron las 7:00 y aún sus compañeras de cuarto no se despertaban, por lo que decidió despertarla ella.

Nicole… Nicole, ¡despierta!, tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade –la chica abrió un ojo y dio un bostezo gigante-. ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

Son las 7:15, y a las 8:30 hay que estar abajo…

Ok Hermione… -Ella se desperezó y bajó de su cama.

A las ocho menos quince la amiga de Hermione estaba lista, a 45 minutos del viaje las chicas bajaron a desayunar. Nada fuera de lo común, leche, cereal y tostadas. Terminaron justo a tiempo para el paseo.

- Hermione, no me has contado como te fue ayer… por que, te esperé hasta las 12 ¡Y tú no llegabas!

-Baja la voz –la regañó Hermione-. Bueno… es que, como te digo… el, al fin pudo hacer el hechizo –Hermione sonrió- Eh, también… cuando nos veníamos eran las 1… y nos vinimos por un pasillo… por el cual nunca había caminado, y nos escondimos de Filch, y bueno… después me dejó hasta las escaleras y allí nos despedimos, y eso fue todo. –Terminó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-.

- ¡ABURRIDO! –Gritó Nicole.

- Nicole, cambiando el tema, tuve un sueño muy raro hoy, esta madrugada, era con serpientes con unos ojos amarillos intensos, me seguía y me caí…

- Mm. Sabes, según mis clases de adivinación los sueños pueden ser algo como predicciones en algunas personas, si se presenta otra vez quizás deberías consultar un libro o algo.

En Hogsmeade, las chicas se juntaron con algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Martin White, el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor y amigo de Nicole, era un chico de pelo negro, ojos pardos y buen cuerpo. También estuvieron con Dickon Hart un chico de 6. Pasaron a ver escobas, comieron golosinas en Honeydukes y al final del día regresaron a Hogwarts.

Hermione se fue al baño de mujeres, donde se dio un baño, tardó unos minutos. Cuando termino se vistió, pero antes de salir lo volvió a oír. Algo se arrastraba, estaba segura. No estaba cansada ni tenía sueño, algo andaba por ahí, el sonido se hacía más cercano Hermione fue donde el ruido era más fuerte, en los lavamanos… se acercó con miedo, aquella cosa iba directo hacia ella, tomó su varita y los ruidos cesaron. Dos segundos después algo peor sucedió, en vez de los raros sonidos de antes, ahora oía una voz… que no hablaba en español, susurraba, en otro idioma...

-¡Hermione! -La chica saltó del susto y en la puerta de aquel baño encontró a Nicole- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Te he estado buscando hace ½ hora para que vayamos a cenar y note encuentro en ningún lugar –Nicole se acercó a Hermione. – ¿Estas bien?... te ves pálida

-No… estoy bien, estoy bien ¡Vamos a cenar! –Nicole notó algo rara a Hermione, pero por el momento decidió no preguntar.

-Vamos… -dijo ella no muy convencida.

Ambas cenaron, mientras conversaban con sus compañeros acerca de la visita a Hogsmeade de aquel día. Todos menos Hermione… seguía preocupada _¿Qué había sido eso? _La chica no comió nada y hasta que se fueron a sus cuartos ella no dijo ninguna palabra.

-Hermione, ahora me vas a decir que pasó allá abajo

-No pasó nada Nicole, ya te lo dije…

-Pero estas… actuando como si no fueras tú, no comiste ni dijiste nada en toda la cena.

-Si… estoy un poco cansada, creo que necesito descansar, mañana… ya sabes las clases y todo eso me ha tenido muy ocupada, no he tenido tiempo para descansar, así que ¡Buenas Noches!

-Buenas… noches –dijo su amiga sin creerle aún.

El día lunes pasó como si nada, un día común y corriente en el que no hubo ruidos raros y Hermione se dio cuenta de que necesitaba descansar, por lo que al terminar las clases cambió por una vez las típicas tardes de estudio por un día en las afueras de Hogwarts con su inseparable amiga. Ambas pasaron la tarde conversando de cualquier cosa que no se tratara de los estudios. Mientras paseaban por el lago las chicas vieron algo que hubieran preferido excluir de su paseo.

-Este… Hermione Tom… Riddle ¿Tiene… novia?

-No que yo sepa ¿Porqué?

Nicole hizo un gesto para que ella mirara hacía unos árboles, donde se encontraba él con un chica… besándose. Un _Oh _fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hermione.

-Lo siento Hermione –dijo Nicole y la abrazó.

-No… no te preocupes, esta bien –dijo Hermione y forzó una sonrisa –Tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch, sería bueno que fuéramos, te acompañaré.

-Gracias Hermione. Que asco de chica es ¡Emily Curse!... esa de Slytherin.

-Nicole…

-Si, vamos a Quidditch.

Mientras Nicole jugaba Hermione sólo pensaba en Tom, entonces… lo que había pasado entre ellos. _Pero no pasó nada… _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Y era cierto, nada había pasado entre "ella y él". Otra vez, a penas terminó el entrenamiento Nicole se quedó conversando con Martin y otro chico de 7 año que Hermione no conocía.

-Hola –le dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Hermione se dio vuelta y vio a Dickon Hart.

El era un chico atractivo, guardián del equipo de Gryffindor y alumno de 6 año. Tenía el pelo entre un color rubio y castaño, medía cerca de 1.70 y un cuerpo atlético debido al Quidditch. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso, tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas y en su respingada nariz.

-Hola –dijo Hermione sin prestarle mayor atención.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro…

-Sabes, creo que seré un poco directo, para que no pierdas más tiempo –En ese momento Hermione lo miró confundida y se perdió en aquellos ojos.

-Te he estado viendo, bueno desde hace unos meses… por cierto… soy Dickon Hart… He estado juntando valor para esto… para poder… Ah, perdón… yo sólo… sólo quería decirte si ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo… algún día? –El la miraba y ella a él.

-¿A Hogsmeade? –dijo ella confundida

-Si no quieres… lo entenderé, solo yo…

-No… está bien –dijo ella y sonrió- Estaría muy bien

-¿Si…? –Hermione asintió sonriendo y el también lo hizo- Bien… este… ¿Te gustaría ir mañana...?

-Si, esta bien mañana

-Te espero… aquí, ¿aquí? A las… 4:30 ¿Te parece?

-Mm. Si esta bien aquí, pero mejor a las 4

-Si perfecto, entonces… nos vemos mañana, adiós –dijo él, y enseguida se fue.

-Galán eh –dijo Nicole que apreció tras ella. Hermione sólo sonrió y le contó todo a su amiga-. ¡Que Bien!... es perfecto, además es muy guapo ¿no? –Hermione sintió y las dos rieron para luego ir a cenar.


End file.
